justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |dlc = June 7, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dg = / - - - |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Burnt Orange/Magic Mint to Blizzard Blue to Cornflower to Electric Blue |lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Yohann Hebi Daher (P2 - C1) Daniel Park (P2 - C2) Tessa Egger (P2 - C3)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=71 Anthony Despras (P2-C4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |pictos = 126 |audio = |nowc = Cottonmouth }}"The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a city girl and a city boy, who switches place with the Panda in the chorus. The Panda would then switch places with a young Chinese man before Lil Wayne's verse. The young Chinese man then switches places with a cowboy when Lil Wayne's verse ends. Near the end of the song, the cowboy switches places with the city boy. P1 P1 appears to be a city girl, who has turquoise and blue hair tied up to a bun. She wears a pair of sunglasses, a yellow collar with what appears to be a black bell on it, a gold bracelet on her right forearm, a pink tank top bra with a notch in the center, 2 lengths of orange ropes that serve as her makeshift belt, a pair of jeans with 4 large holes in them, an orange glove on her left hand, a pair of pink socks and yellow high heels with black belts. P2 C1 P2 starts and ends off as a city boy with black hair. He wears a turquoise beanie, a single pink piercing on his left ear, 2 black necklaces, a yellow shirt, a pink bracelet on his right wrist, a lime green glove on his left hand, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. C2 Whenever the chorus starts, the dancer who is currently P2 exits the screen and switches places with the panda from I Gotta Feeling with an altered color scheme. The panda has a mohawk that is dyed pink, yellow and turquoise. He also wears 3 orange necklaces, a pink anklet on his left thigh and a light blue glove on his right hand. C3 Before the start of Lil' Wayne's verse, the panda exits the screen and switches places with a young Chinese man with black braided hair. Though this dancer is performed by a woman, the character is portrayed as male. He wears a yellow bandanna on his head, a purple tangzhuang suit with pink straps and black shoes. C4 At the start of the bridge, the panda switches places with a cowboy with black hair. He wears a yellow cowboy hat, a blue denim shirt with turquoise pockets and shoulders, a pink watch on his right wrist, a turquoise glove on his left hand, a pair of black pants and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. Cottonmouth Coach 1.png|P1 Cottonmouth Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a scrolling background which starts with Las Vegas and alternates with it, China, a Wild West town and a city in order, ending with the city. During most of the routine, the music video for the song can be seen in the background. When the first chorus starts, Las Vegas turns dark and starts flashing neon lights to the beat of the song. Throughout the routine, an orange-yellow line appears during the beat of the song under the coaches feet during specific parts. During the last chorus, the line now becomes colorful which starts in a rainbow color order until the end which ends in the orange-yellow color. A convertible car with hydraulic suspension can be seen rearing up and down to the beat of the song during the first chorus and the final part of the song in the background. During Lil Wayne's verse, the background scrolls to China as sakura flowers fall from the sky and lanterns float into the sky. When the second chorus begins, China turns dark and starts flashing neon lights to the beat of the song. After that, the background scrolls to a Wild West town and cowboy hats can be seen being blown away in the background. When the final chorus starts, the Wild West town turns dark and the background starts flashing neon lights to the beat of the song. Near the end of the song, the Wild West town changes to a city with elements of Chinatown in it as stars, sakura flowers, and cowboy hats are seen being blown away in the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: * P1: Stretch your arms out and slide to the right. * P2: Do the same as P1, but to the left. Cottonmouth GM.png|Both Gold Moves TheWayIare GoldMoveGIF.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Bebe Rexha in the main series. *'' '' is the second song to feature a music video in the background of the routine, after Make The Party (Don’t Stop). **However, as opposed to Make The Party (Don’t Stop), the music video is only featured in certain parts of the routine. *Bebe Rexha had confirmed by Twitter that the song would be featured on the game a few minutes before the start of the Ubisoft E3 2017 conference.https://twitter.com/BebeRexha/status/874352603282452481 *The song was performed by Bebe Rexha during the presentation of at Ubisoft s E3 2017 conference. **However since Lil Wayne was not at the presentation, his part was cut out and Bebe had to sing the beginning to the ending right away. ***This marks the the third time an artist supported the announcement of a game, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling and Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me. *The game uses the radio edit, where "xans" and "boobs" (in the line "Kiss both boobs right before I sign them", which is replaced with "Kiss kiss ... right before I sign them") are censored. **"Bloody noses" and "doses" are censored separately. *'' '' samples I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). *The line "I just wanna dance with somebody" is written as "I just want to dance with somebody" every time it is sung except at the beginning of Lil Wayne s verse. Routine *'' '' marks the Panda s sixth appearance in the series, after C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Adoration To Happiness and Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version). **The Panda also appears in Happy, but only as a background dancer. *'' '' is the fifth routine to feature interchanging playable coaches, after Song 2, Uptown Funk, Moves Like Jagger, Gangnam Style and Safe And Sound. **However, this is the first one where the coaches switch places and not transform during the routine. **It is also the first one where the coaches switch places off-screen. **It is also the third routine where the coach moves off screen during the routine rather than at the end, after Mahna Mahna and Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version). *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are Boom Boom ( ) and Fight Club ( ). **All three codenames are also references to the franchise. ***Cottonmouth is O-Ren Ishii s codename, Copperhead is Vernita Green s codename, and Sidewinder is Budd s codename. *C3 of P2 is dressed like a male but actually portrayed by a female, who is simply known as Tessa. **Thus, C3 of P2 is the second known case of a coach portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender, being preceded by Drop the Mambo and followed by Pac-Man. *The preview gameplay for Chantaje and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) are the third and fourth ones to feature the end of the song. **It is preceded by Make It Shine and Je sais pas danser. *The multi-colored flashing silo and other elements from Timber s background are used. *In the menu assets, it can be seen that the music video in the background is flipped horizontally. *In All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), the Panda dancer appears on his own planet during the first chorus of the song and at the end. *During the last chorus, a snippet of Sax appears in the music video background in spite of the routine not being available in . **However, it was later released on . *The Panda s appearance in the thumbnail of the British preview is actually a recolor of the one present in the square and in the cover for I Gotta Feeling. *The cover seen in Ubisoft’s website initially showed P2 from Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). **After a while, the mistake was fixed. *In the E3 menu, the song was simply credited as "The Way I Are". Gallery Game Files Cottonmouth cover generic.jpg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' Cottonmouth cover albumcoach.png| album coach Cottonmouth_AlbumBKG.png| album background cottonmouth_banner_bkg.png| menu banner cottonmouth map bkg.png| map background Cottonmouth_BC.jpg| cover Cottonmouth p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Cottonmouth_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Cottonmouth jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Cottonmouth jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cottonmouth_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cottonmouth_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Cottonmouth_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cottonmouth_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Cottonmouth_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images ubicom-jd2018-the_way_i_are-v1-01-1000x1000_293293.jpg|Old cover from Ubisoft s website jd2018_background_chantaje_1_widescreen_293293.jpg|Updated picture from Ubisoft s website Cottonmouth promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes CottonMouth_Chine_01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 CottonMouth_Chine_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 CottonMouth_Chine_03-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 CottonMouth_Chine_04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 CottonMouth_Chine_05-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 CottonMouth_Chine_06-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 CottonMouth_Chine_08-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 7 CottonMouth_Mood04_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 8 Screenshot_224.png|Concept art 9 Screenshot_225.png|Concept art 10 Screenshot_226.png|Concept art 11 Beta Elements Cottonmouth beta title.png|Beta title (The Way I Are instead of ) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) 2.jpg|Pictograms with default colorshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 Others The_Way_I_Are_(Dance_With_Somebody)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) The_Way_I_Are_(Dance_With_Somebody)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Just dance.jpg|The Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) dancer in the cover of the songhttps://www.ubisoft.com/es-mx/game/just-dance-2018/ Desktop 18-9-2017 5-32-52 PM-26.png|Beta background showed in Deléglise David's Just Dance Showreel Videos Official Music Video Bebe Rexha - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) feat. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Teasers The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance Now The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance 2019 Extraction The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) tr:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bebe Rexha Category:Songs by Lil Wayne Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Daniel Park Category:Tessa Egger Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Pages that won Article of the Month